shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolo The Sixth
Bolo The Sixth is the name of a main quest and boss fight in Chapter III of Shadow Fight 3. It is the first boss fight of Chapter III, which takes place in the Heralds' Dojo. Story Bolo has revealed his plan to extend the Dome to trap common people inside a time illusion, and he claimed that the Emperor does not mind this. Bolo also says that he is tired of violence and they should now relax but June turns him down, saying that they are not his friends. Now, the player must stop Bolo and his plan. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Bolo before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Bolo *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Shadow Piercer (Naginata) *Armor: ABL-12 *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Steel Dragonflies (Shurikens) Special Ability *'Vortex' Bolo throws out Shadow energy to the ground at the place which is at a close distance from him. Upon contacting the ground, a vortex will be formed and will last for 7 seconds. If the player steps on it, the vortex will trap the player from chest below, making them unable to move and vulnerable to attacks. There is no way to get out from the vortex once the player is trapped aside from waiting for it to disappear, but the player can avoid it by not stepping on it. Furthermore, while the vortex still lasts, the player can make the vortex disappear earlier by striking Bolo, whether he blocks it or not. Move and Perks *'Airscrew ' A sequence of 6 attacks with Naginata. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Shadow Affinity ' At the beginning of each round Bolo gain 25% of shadow energy. *'Vaporization ' The more shadow energy the player has, the more damage Bolo inflicts. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Bolo dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blast ' Bolo slams the ground with one fist, creating an upward close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around Bolo. *'Flow ' Bolo charges up and rapidly swipes a burst of 12 shadow shurikens at the player, spawning numerous afterimage copies of Bolo's arms in the process. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some golds, and 5 gems, and they level up to level 8. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery bolo the sixth (1).jpg bolo the sixth (2).jpg bolo the sixth (3).jpg bolo the sixth (4).jpg bolo the sixth (5).jpg bolo the sixth (6).jpg bolo the sixth (7).jpg bolo the sixth (8).jpg bolo the sixth (9).jpg bolo the sixth (10).jpg bolo the sixth (11).jpg bolo the sixth (12).jpg bolo the sixth (13).jpg bolo the sixth (14).jpg bolo the sixth (15).jpg bolo the sixth (16).jpg bolo the sixth (17).jpg bolo the sixth (18).jpg bolo the sixth (19).jpg bolo the sixth (20).jpg bolo the sixth (21).jpg bolo the sixth (22).jpg|If player loses bolo the sixth (23).jpg bolo the sixth (24).jpg bolo the sixth (25).jpg bolo the sixth (26).jpg|If player wins bolo the sixth (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Heralds Category:Bosses